I Loved Her First
by Emilee Amethyst
Summary: The liars and their significant others went through a lot in high school. But what about after high school and college? Who did they marry? How many kids did they have? Here are some answers to those questions. This is what life is like for some of the liars thirty-plus years later.


Here is the one-shot I told you about. It's different than other stories I've written since it is in third person. I hope you like it because personally I think I suck at writing third person. But I felt it was the better way to go for this story. And originally this story was inspired by Heartlands "I Loved Her First" and then it kind of morphed into something different than what I first imagined. So I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.

* * *

Toby POV

Today was the day Toby Cavanaugh had been thinking about for a long time. As excited as he was, he couldn't help but feel a little bit of sadness as well. But weddings were always bittersweet affairs.

He stood nervously, waiting for his girl to come walking towards him. And when she did finally come into his view a wide smile spread across his face as he blinked back tears. She was the most beautiful girl, woman, he had ever seen. And even though he loved Spencer Hastings with all his heart it this was different. This girl that now stood beside him had captured his heart the moment he laid eyes on her and he would always have a special place for her.

The entire time that they stood together neither of them spoke a word. They just stared at each other because there were no words for what they wanted to say. Both loved the other so much, to the moon and back.

Toby remembered the first time he saw her; it was love at first sight. Other people were around but the second he looked at her everything else in the world ceased. And the first time he held her, he never wanted to let go. The first time she smiled at him, he fell in love with her even more.

Suddenly everyone got in there places, and he knew it was time.

"Are you sure about this, Catherine?" He asked her quietly.

"I'm sure, Daddy. I love him and he loves me." His little girl replied with a sweet and innocent smile.

Time had flown by and he didn't even realize it. He could have sworn that yesterday he and Spencer where bringing her home from the hospital. Or she was running around the yard with pigtails flying as her two brother chased her.

"And I love you, Honey." He told her.

He gave her a gentle hug, being careful not to wrinkle her dress or mess up her hair. Her mother and Dear Aunt Hanna would never let him hear the end of it if he did. She really was beautiful. She looked so much like Spencer and he could see a little bit of his mother in her too.

"He's a good man and he'll treat you right. In a few minutes you'll become his wife, but if you ever need me..."

"You'll be there for me in a second. I know, Dad." She nodded even though she had heard it all before.

"Where did the time go?" He asked shaking his head to hide his tears.

"I don't know. But I do know one thing. I'll always be you're baby girl. And you're my daddy and my hero that I'll always love." She told him with tears starting to form in her own eyes.

"Hey, you can't be the one crying. You can cry in a few minutes. But if you start now your Aunt Hanna will blame me for messing up your make up." He teased trying to make her smile.

"Don't worry, Mom made sure that everything was water proof. She said she cried at lot at your wedding so she wanted me to be prepared." She assured him.

"You're a lot like your mom. And you look a lot like her too. You look as beautiful as she did when I married her." He complimented his daughter.

"I am a lot like Mom. She's amazing and can do anything." She agreed and then added, "She's always on time too."

And that's when he realized that the bridesmaids had started walking into the auditorium of the church. In a minute he would be walking his only daughter down the aisle. Both of his sons had married but it was a totally different thing when it was his daughter getting married.

"I'll always love you, Kitty." He promised her, using the nickname he hadn't used in such a long time. "And I am so proud of you."

"And I'll always love you, Daddy." She whispered.

They shared one last look, which said what neither could express in words, and then the music changed to The Bridal March. Together they walked down the aisle in time to the music. They made it to the end of the aisle and for a second all was silent until Pastor Ted asked who gave the woman to be wed. Toby answered saying 'her mother and I' then gave his daughter a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to Spencer.

"I can't believe it." Spencer whispered in her husband's ear as the ceremony continued. "Our baby grew up too fast."

"She's still our baby, Spence. And she always will be." He comforted his teary-eyed wife.

The wedding was a short and sweet, traditional ceremony. All throughout Toby was remembering his own wedding to Spencer almost thirty years ago. And he was sure Spencer was thinking the same.

* * *

Spencer POV

 _"I can't do this!" Spencer cried shaking her head._

 _Spencer was a levelheaded person and she rarely broke down. But a few minutes before her wedding was supposed to start, things sunk in. She started thinking and let the worries she tried to suppress get the best of her._

 _"Yes, you can, Spencer. For the very last time, put on your Hastings' face and…" Melissa told her._

 _"That's just it. I am a Hastings. Relationships and marriages do not work for us, Melissa." She interrupted her. "Mom and Dad got divorced and haven't spoken to each other in years until today. Jason's girlfriend cheated on him and then ran off to who knows where. And no offense but you…"_

 _"Didn't get the happily ever after either, I know." Melissa stated a little sarcastically. "But you're different, Spencer, and you always have been. This'll be different too, trust me. You and Toby love each other. You're not marrying for money, a membership at the club, or because of his job. You're getting married because you and Toby are meant to be together."_

 _"Spencer, if you could see Toby right now…" Emily trailed off laughing. "He loves you so much and he can't wait to marry you. But he's also more scared than you are right now."_

 _"See, you and Toby really are perfect for each other. Now, put on your Hastings' face, walk out there with the biggest smile, and marry the man you love." Melissa instructed._

 _"Okay," She nodded and she dabbed the corner of her eye._

 _"Well, I hate to ruin the sister bonding moment. But you can't get married if there's no bride. And there won't be a bride if you're not ready. This wedding is starting in…four minutes and…twenty-six seconds!" Hanna stated._

 _"Don't worry, Hanna, I'm ready." She smiled._

 _Exactly four minutes and twenty-six seconds later, Spencer was walking down the aisle on her father's arm. It took a lot of convincing to get him to do it, but in the end they were both glad he did. They got to the end of the aisle and her dad placed her hand in Toby's. Pastor Ted began the ceremony and the rest became a happy memory_.

* * *

Toby POV

"The bride's parents Toby and Spencer Cavanaugh." The DJ announced and everyone clapped as he and Spencer walked through the doors of the reception hall.

"And the groom's parents Hanna and Caleb Rivers Sr."

This time Hanna and Caleb walked through the doors and once again everyone clapped. But the room became silent as the DJ made one last announcement.

"And now ladies and gentlemen let's welcome the bride and groom. Mr. and Mrs. Caleb Rivers Jr."

All of their friends and family cheered for Catherine and Caleb. The second the happy couple was seated people started to clink the side of their glasses. Caleb Jr took after his father and gladly kissed Catherine without holding back. Everyone sighed and awed and he leaned over and gave Spencer a quick kiss as well.

"When did we get so old?" Hanna pouted during the reception dinner.

Today had definitely been bittersweet, but he was happy for his daughter. Toby, Spencer, Hanna, and Caleb were seated at the same table and he was enjoying the time spent with his wife and friends. He and Caleb were especially enjoying the food from Emily's catering service.

"I wish I knew." Spencer sighed. "But look at them. They look as happy as we did."

"I can't believe you two have been married thirty years." Hanna commented. "It was really sweet of Catherine to choose to get married on the same day as your anniversary."

"It was." Spencer smiled. "I'm glad she did though. And I'm glad she and I have a better relationship than I did with my mom."

"No offense to anybody, but I think there was an ulterior motive behind it. Catherine wanted to be sure it was next to impossible for Caleb to forget his anniversary like most husbands do at least once. He and Toby can call each other up and make sure neither one forgets. It is one hundred percent idiot-proof." Caleb stated.

"Caleb Rivers, you are terrible!" Spencer gasped. "How could you think like that?"

"But it's true! Nobody wants to forget it just happens. And it is not fun because an unhappy wife is a miserable life." Caleb defended himself. "But seriously, happy thirtieth anniversary to you guys. I don't think anybody was as happy as Toby was when he saw you walk down the aisle, Spence."

"Are you saying you weren't the happiest man ever when you saw me, Caleb Rivers?" Hanna demanded.

"Han, you know I love you. And I was extremely overjoyed to see you walk down the aisle. But Toby has always had me beat in the romance department. I think he was gifted with the secret of how the female mind works." Caleb sighed in defeat.

"Caleb, I could tell you stories." Spencer laughed. "Toby is an amazing friend, husband, father, and grandfather, but he does not have the secret to how the female mind works."

"You two are so lucky. I can't wait to be a grandma and spoil my grandbabies rotten." Hanna said and he knew she was fantasizing about the perks of grandchildren.

"It'll happen soon enough, Han. After all since it is our son and their daughter we're talking about, they'll probably be in the honeymoon stage for at least a year." Caleb commented.

"Caleb! I'm all for grandbabies, but I do not to think about my baby girl on her honeymoon." Spencer scolded and shook her head trying to erase thoughts that Caleb's comment broke to mind.

"I completely agree. Your son is great person, but I don't want to think about him or anyone doing that with my daughter." He stated in agreement with his wife.

"Okay, can we please change the subject?" Spencer begged.

"Sure, how are your grandbabies doing? They've been running around all day and I haven't seen much of them." Hanna asked and successfully accomplished what both he and Spencer wanted.

"They're not babies anymore, Han. Tyler Jr is four, Jenny and Danny are three, and Pete is two. But none the less they're all good and definitely happy for their Aunt Catherine." Spencer told them with a proud look in her eye that he shared.

Never in a million years would Toby have imagined how lucky he would be. First he got Spencer as an amazing girlfriend that later became his wife. He had two sons, Tyler and Dilan, and obviously his baby girl Catherine. And of course he had his amazing grandkids. Tyler and his wife had two boys, Tyler Jr and Peter. Dilan married Emily's adopted daughter and had twins Jenny and Danny. They also had one on the way. And it probably wouldn't be long until his Kitty announced she was expecting because she loved babies and she was the world's best babysitter.

"So, Toby, it's been thirty years since you repeated your vows and said 'I do'. But do you remember how you proposed?" Caleb asked him.

"Yes, Caleb, I remember." Toby nodded thoughtfully.

* * *

 _It was mid-June and Spencer had just finished her third year of college. She had been working so hard the past few weeks that Toby decided she needed a nice vacation. They went down to the shore and rented a beach house for a week. They planned to walk on the boardwalk, play mini golf, have picnics on the beach, and go to Morey's Piers. But their plans literally got rained out. The first two days were fine but after that it was non-stop rain._

 _Spencer didn't seem to mind too much, but he did. On the second to last evening he planned to walk around the beach at sunset and propose to her. But of course it rained the hardest on that second to last day and they didn't leave the house at all. They both had cabin fever, Spencer was grumpy since she ran out of coffee, and Toby was annoyed with the weather for ruining his plan. Since neither of them was happy, little arguments occurred and they went to bed early to prevent a huge fight starting._

 _A little after midnight Toby woke up due to the thunder. He lazily rolled over and found the other side of the bed empty. He was sitting up and alert in a second. He glanced around the room and saw Spencer sitting on the window seat._

 _"Spence, what're you doing?" He asked blinking so he could read the clock clearly. "Do you know what time it is?"_

 _"I can't sleep." She mumbled and she didn't bother turning around._

 _"Are you okay? Is it the thunder?"_

 _"No, I'm fine." She shook her head._

 _"Spencer, come here." He told her and he opened up his for her._

 _She sighed and crawled in next him._

 _"What were you thinking about?" He asked her as he ran his fingers through her hair._

 _"All this rain and being stuck in here…my mind is going to places I don't want it to." She told him._

 _"Want to talk about it?" He suggested and she shrugged._

 _"In movies, rain is always in the background of a sad scene." She started. "But it's true. It was raining the night Ali disappeared, when I ran away from at seven, the night I had Emily make you think I was cheating on you."_

 _"I still get mad at myself for ever believing that." He sighed and he wanted to go back in time and smack his eighteen year old self. "But that's all in the past. A's gone, Alison is okay, your family is a little better, and you and I are together."_

 _"I know that." She smiled slightly. "But for some reason my mind is just stuck thinking about things like that."_

 _"Would it help if we got out of this house?"_

 _"Maybe, but we can't. It's pouring out."_

 _"Not anymore, look." He said and pointed out the window. "Put some shoes on and we'll go for a midnight stroll on the beach."_

 _While she looked for her shoes, Toby dug through his suitcase. He told Spencer he was looking for a pair of jeans, which he was, but he was also searching for a small, black velvet box._

 _"Spencer, there's something I want to ask you." He said after a few minutes of walking on the beach._

 _"What's that?" She asked curiously and it was clear she was feeling better._

 _"Actually, there's something I need to say first." He sighed trying to calm his nerves. "I planned this for earlier tonight, but the weather messed it up. So I'll say it now while the weather's cooperating. I…Spencer…I…"_

 _"Toby, just say it." She laughed quietly and she wrapped her arms around his waist, sensing that he was nervous._

 _"Spencer, I love you. And I know I've made mistakes. But for some reason you keep taking me back no matter how I screw up. And that just makes me love you even more." He told her. "I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, being with you, and protecting you. Even though I'll probably keep screwing that one up."_

 _He could see she was trying not to laugh at the ironic truth of the last statement. His previous attempts to keep her safe either ended in a break up or a near break up. But they always got back together and things were better than before._

 _"But it's the thought that counts, right? And there's one thought that's been on my mind for a long time. And that's you. I love you and I think about you all the time. And neither one of those is ever gonna stop." He said and then briefly paused and got down on one knee. "Spencer Jill Hastings, will you marry me?"_

 _In reality it was only two seconds, but to Toby it felt like two years. But finally Spencer replied._

 _She nodded her head and whispered, "Yes!" as a wide smile spread across her face. Toby's face lit up like never before, and his smile mirrored Spencer's, as he slid the ring onto her finger._

* * *

Spencer POV

After dinner, Spencer sat at the table and watched as Catherine and Caleb had their first dance. As a married couple that is. Their first dance ever was Tyler's wedding back when they were fifteen and fourteen. Today they danced to "It's True" by the Backstreet Boys. That song was over forty years old and considered outdated by some, but not her. She had danced to that song with Toby thirty years ago. And of course Hanna still loved boybands and was thrilled that her son would be dancing to that song.

But now a different couple was on the dance floor. Spencer blinked back tears of joy as she watched her husband dance with their newly-wed daughter. Even from far away she could see the happiness and the nervousness on both their faces. Catherine looked like her but she completely took after Toby. They both hated the spotlight and that's exactly where they were. But they danced beautifully to "I Loved Her First" by Heartland.

"That was so sweet." She told them when they came over to her afterwards

"It was." Catherine nodded and shared a look with her dad.

"Watching you dance was beautiful. And you are a beautiful bride. Caleb is a lucky man." She said meaning every word.

"He is, isn't he." Catherine commented with a grin. It wasn't vain or smug, it was just happy. She was truly the image of bridal bliss. "And I'm lucky to have him. I hope we have an amazing thirty years like you do."

"Well, Catherine, it won't be easy. There will be arguments, different opinions, and a whole lot of other things." Toby stated. "But it's worth it. It is completely, one hundred percent worth it."

She looked at Toby and it was obvious she agreed. Even with all the struggles, arguments, and stubborn differences, he was definitely worth it. They stuck together through the hard times and now they had children and grandchildren. And after thirty years of marriage, and five years of dating before that, she was still in love with him.

"A lot of people say they learned from their parents' mistakes. But I learned from loving example. I know you hard your arguments, but you never did it in front of us. I remember going to bed knowing that things weren't okay between you. But when I woke up, you would be in the kitchen making breakfast together for all of us. And I knew everything was alright. I never had to worry about one of you walking out or getting a divorce. I want to follow that example."

"Oh, honey, I love you." She said as she embraced her daughter. "But you don't need to follow us. True we love each other a lot. And I never wanted you and your brothers to be afraid that your parents would separate like I always was. But this is your marriage. I want you to have your own story, and it'll be an amazing one."

"I love you too, Mom." Catherine whispered.

* * *

"Alright everyone, this is the last dance so everybody get out on the dance floor!" The DJ announced and the words of Donna Summer's last dance started sounded through the room.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Cavanaugh?" Toby asked her and extended his hand.

"You may, Mr. Cavanaugh." She smiled.

She had danced with Toby several times during the reception. But this dance was different. The first part of the song was slow so Toby led her in a basic slow dance.

"This is it. Our baby girl is married and going to start her own life." Toby commented in a thoughtful and bittersweet tone.

"She is." She nodded. "But I'm happy for her. They love each other so much. They remind me of us in so many ways."

"I know. So many times today I've looked at Catherine and couldn't help but see you. You looked so amazing that day. And you still do." Toby told her.

"Are you sure about that? That was over thirty years ago, Toby. Whether we want to admit it or not, we've both aged."

"Positive." He stated. "Happy thirtieth anniversary, honey. I hope I have thirty more with you."

"Happy anniversary to you too, baby." She smiled. "I would love another thirty years with you. But it doesn't matter how many we have. As long as the years to come are as happy and amazing as the ones we've already had."

"I love you so much." He said with a look that said more than words.

"I wanted to say that first." She fake pouted and then kissed him right there on the dancefloor.

As the last song came to an end the DJ asked everyone to make some noise for the bride and groom. Everybody cheered and Spencer was sure she could hear Hanna yelling the loudest. It had been a long time since they were considered young and party age, but some things never changed.

Hanna would still be obnoxious and amazing. Caleb would always be the cool guy that was completely whipped from the first day he met Hanna. Toby would be the kindest, most thoughtful man she knew. And her best friend, husband, and safe place to land forever. And she, she would love and support her friends and family through everything. And at heart she and Toby would both be teenagers that were crazy and in love no matter what the circumstances.

* * *

What did you think? I hope the jumping back and forth between Toby and Spencer wasn't confusing. Funny story, the first time I heard "I Loved Her First" I thought it was about a guy at his ex-girlfriend's wedding. Lol I'm crazy, I know. But I realized it was a daddy-daughter song and that's how I got the idea for this story. Again, hope you liked it, review, and let me know what you thought. BTW I am currently working on the sequel to my story "Back to Me" so keep an eye out in August for **"Not Over Yet".**


End file.
